Kingdom hearts: Princess Twilight Sparkle
by sonic3461
Summary: Credit to this story is owned by Golden Flare on FIM Fiction. Sequel to Kingdom hearts: EQ. Sora, Donald and Goofy travel to the land of Equestria for Sora to train for his Keyblade exam. But from stepping into this new world, new challenges will be drawn to him and his friends. Can Sora and his friends survive and will Sora be ready for his Exam?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everypony. The moment is finally here for you all. Golden Flares sequel to Kingdom hearts: EQ Is out now. Please enjoy and give him credit for the story.**

* * *

><p>Within the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid, Sora, and King Mickey carefully plan what to do next, now that the recently emerged world, Canterlot High, has been saved from the clutches of the Seekers of Darkness, one of whom has manipulated one of Sora's newest friends to "retrieve him".<p>

_I wonder how she's doing,_ Sora thought, _After everything she did to everyone, she may have a hard time getting everyone to forgive her..._ His thoughts began drifting off to a certain princess. _Twilight..._

"Sora, ya with us?"

Mickey snapped Sora out of his daydreams, he shook his head forcing a smile, "Yeah, sorry. What were we talking about again?"

"We were discussing your Mark of Mastery retake exam," Yen Sid explained, "To participate in the clash between the Guardians of Light and the Seekers of Darkness, you must become a true Keyblade Master."

"Well, what if I started some kind of training? Would I be ready to retake the Keyblade exam?"

"Hmm..." Yen Sid began stroking his beard, "For that, you must train your body, as well as your heart. The reason you have failed the Mark of Mastery was because your heart led you in the wrong direction, more precisely, into the hands of Xehanort."

"Alright then, so where should I begin my training? I've been to a lot of worlds, but I need one that'll challenge me, really push my limits!"

"Hmm..." Mickey hummed, "I think I know just the place."

"Really? Where?"

"Go get Donald and Goofy, they'll be able to help you. I'll go and insert the coordinates into the Gummi Ship."

"Okay!"

With that, the die was cast, Sora retrieved two of his best friends and met Mickey outside of the tower, who had just finished preparing the ship for takeoff.

"Okay fellas, the Gummi Ship's ready to go when you are!"

"Thanks, Your Majesty!" Sora said.

"Hey, Donald?" Mickey waved him over and began whispering something in his ear, soon Donald grew a mischievous smile upon his face.

"You got it!" Donald chuckled sinisterly.

"Uh, what's so funny, Donald?" Sora asked.

"Oh...you'll see."

Sora didn't know what they had in mind, but he knew it wasn't good, taking note of Donald's scary grin. They all boarded the ship and Sora made sure he was in his seat _before_ they took off. Donald warmed up the engine and hovered above the tower, all while the coordinates Mickey put in calculated their destination. When everything was ready, Donald pointed his finger and shouted, "BLASTOFF!"

**_WHOOSH!_**

The gang headed towards their next adventure, the new world that Sora opened up from the recently unlocked keyhole, but of course, he didn't know that.

Inside the tower, Yen Sid was contemplating about the new world, how a world like that was a one in a million possibility of existing.

"A world with little to no hostility...deep within this world, the light of friendship burns strong...but even I can sense the darkness of this world..."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to Golden Flare.**

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 - Chapter 1: Reunited<strong>

The Gummi Ship zoomed through the cosmos, on its course to our heroes' destination. To past the time, they began to talk amongst each other.

"So, do you guys have any idea where the King is sending us?" Sora asked.

"Oh, I think you'll know it when you see." Donald answered, cryptically.

"Hey guys, look who I found in my hat!" Goofy said as a small dot hopped from said hat to Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Jiminy!"

"Good day to you, Sora! The King asked to accompany you guys to this new world," Jiminy explained, "Since I couldn't join you last time, he and I thought this would be a good idea. Plus, he wants to chronicle everything about the new world into my journal."

"Wooooow!" The trio spoke in awe.

"Say, is that it right there?"

"Looks like it." Sora said.

"Hang on tight, I'm taking her down!" Donald declared.

Donald guided the Gummi Ship to its descent into the foreign world.

"Hey, Donald, before I forget, what were you and the King talking about?"

"Oh, I'll show you when we get here." Donald was doing his best to hold back a smile of malicious glee.

(stop music)

After they landed, Donald kept his word and shown Sora what he meant: he used his magic to turn Sora into a Pegasus pony; his coat was the same color as his skin, deep tan, his tail was short but spiky, like his mane, which maintained its original color, all he wore was his shirt and jacket on his upper body, and a gold-colored crown was marked on his flanks, which looked like his silver crown necklace that he loaned to a certain purple princess.

"There you go, Sora!" Donald said.

"Yeah! Now you're sure to blend in with the folks around here!" Goofy agreed.

"But, why aren't you guys in disguise?" Sora asked.

"Well...I guess we look so funny that we don't need to be disguise."

"That, and this is payback for being turned into a normal duck back in Canterlot High!" Donald laughed uproariously.

"Aww, Donald!"

After a while, Donald finally calmed down to form a coherent sentence, "C'mon, let's go find Princess Twilight."

"I can't wait to meet your new friend!"

"Yeah...I wonder if she'll recognize me."

At one of the many clearings of Canterlot, Twilight tries to practice using her wings with her Pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash as her teacher and the rest of her friends, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity as her audience.

"You gotta _really_ flap 'em hard!" Rainbow said.

Twilight nodded and flapped her wings hard...a little too hard. She lost control and ended up somersaulting into a tree with a bird's nest atop her head.

"Eh, maybe not THAT hard."

Twilight tries again, but her flaps are uneven and she sloppily flies downward, screaming, "Whoa-oa-oa! Oof!" as she hits the ground.

Applejack goes to help her up, "Lookin' good up there, Princess Twilight!"

"Applejack, you know you don't have to call me that." Twilight said, modestly.

"Why do you protest so?" Rarity asks, "You've already given up wearing your crown all the time, the least you can do is embrace your new title."

"If other ponies want to address me that way, I suppose it's fine, but...not my friends," Twilight stated, "It just doesn't feel right." She sighed, "And neither does all this flying business. The Summer Sun Celebration is only two days away, and I'm never gonna be ready to perform my part."

"Not if you spend all your time down here, ya won't!" Rainbow exclaimed, "Now get up there and show everypony the big finish!"

Twilight nodded and gave a look of determination as she unfurled her wings. She took off in a flash and flew around the area as her friends watched in awe, saying, ooh's and ahh's. When Twilight unclenched her eyes and saw that she was really flying, she shouted, "Whoo-hoo!" But, unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going and flew into three gray clouds, coughing out some of it that got in her mouth. In a swift moment, she forgot that she stopped flying and began plummeting to the ground, furiously flapping her wings to regain her lost altitude, but instead, glided over her friends' heads, screaming as she started to spiral out of control and crashed, leaving a small crater in her wake. The group rushed to the crash site to see if Twilight was alright, but Pinkie wasn't worried as she said, "WOW! That WAS a big finish!"

Twilight just groaned while her muzzle was still in the dirt.

"Hey. You okay?"

Twilight looked up in front of her and saw a deep tan-colored stallion with a brown spiky mane, wearing a black jacket and a gold crown cutie mark on his flanks.

"Um, yes, I'm fine," she said, confused on why this random pony approached her, "Do I know you?"

Sora was a little upset that his new best friend didn't recognize him, but then he thought of a way to surprise her, "I don't know," he said, cryptically, "I was just looking for someone very important to me, she and I made a promise, that no matter what happens, no matter where we are, as long as our hearts are connected..."

Twilight eyes widened by degrees as she spoke simultaneously with him, "We'll always find our way back to each other."

Sora smiled, "See? I found you. Just like I promised I would."

Tears began to form in Twilight's eyes and she couldn't help but give an involuntary smile. The feeling of seeing someone she cared for that she hadn't seen in a long time was almost was too much for her heart to bear, so she did the first thing that to mind: she leapt at him full force in sheer happiness, "SORA!"

"Whoa!" Sora yelped as he was knocked to the ground while being nuzzled very affectionately.

"IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!"

"Well, of course it's me," Sora said, matter-of-factly, "I told you I'd find my way back to you and I did, you didn't doubt me, did you?"

"Never. I knew I'd see you again one day."

"Uh, Twi? You wanna introduce to your friend here?"

Twilight turned to Rainbow's voice and forgot that her friends were watching them this entire time, blushing, she got off of Sora and cleared her throat, "Everypony, this is the boy I was telling you about: Sora."

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"Name's Applejack, proud owner of Sweet Apple Acres!"

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Ponyville's party pony!"

"My name is Rarity, or Miss Rarity, if you prefer."

"I'm Fluttershy."

Sora chuckled, "It's nice to meet you all.

"Donald!"

"Spike!"

The dragon and duck rushed up to each other and high-fived.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Mr. Court Wizard!"

"Same to you, Dragon Dog!"

"Dragon...Dog?" Applejack asked, confused.

"It's a long story." Twilight concluded.

"Oh, Twilight, this is my friend I was telling you about, the Captain of the Royal Knights: Goofy!"

"Gawrsh, Sora, you're embarrassin' me..." Goofy said, bashfully.

Twilight looked at him quizzically, "_He's_ the Captain of the Royal Knights?"

"He may not look like it, but Goofy will fight for what's right!" Sora declared.

Twilight smiled, "I'll take your word for it."

"Ahem. Sora? Aren't you forgetting someone?" Jiminy said, hopping onto his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. This is Jiminy Cricket, another one of my best friends."

"That's right, I travel with Sora and chronicle all of his adventures in my journals."

Fluttershy gasped, "A talking cricket!"

"I would very much like to see your journals sometime, Mr. Cricket." Twilight said.

"Please, call me Jiminy."

"And to avoid running the risk of being rude, I'm Sora."

"Oh, you don't have to tell us who YOU are, we know," Pinkie had a sly grin, "Chosen wielder of the Keyblade."

Sora turned to Twilight, looking completely surprised, while Twilight shrugged and gave Sora a sheepish, toothy smile.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
